songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Never Say Never
Video:Justin Bieber - Never Say Never ft. Jaden Smith ---- |name = Never Say Never |image = |Album = The Karate Kid (2010) |Released = 2010 |By = Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith |Solos = Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith |Adapter = none |Featured In = Karate Kid }} (Justin Bieber) Never Say Never Yeah, Yeah, Never, Never, Never Ever, Ever, Ever See I Never Thought That I Could Walk Through fire I never thought that I Could take a burn I never had the strength To take it higher Until I reached the point of no return And There's just no turnin' back When your heart's under attack Gonna give everything I have It's my destiny Chorus: I will never say never (I will fight) I will fight till' forever (Make It right) When ever you knock me down I will right stand on the ground Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up And Never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Never Say It Never Never Say It I never thought that I Could feel this power I never thought that I Could feel this free I'm strong enough to climb The highest tower And I'm fast enough to run Across the sea And There's just no turnin' back When your heart's under attack Gonna give everything I have It's my destiny Chorus: I will never say never (I will fight) I will fight till' forever (Make It right) When ever you knock me down I will right stand on the ground Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up And Never Say Never Here We Go (Jaden)Guess Who J. Smith and JB I got you lil' bro (Jaden)I can handle them, Hold up I, I can handle them (Jaden Smith) Now he's Bigger than me Taller than me And he's Older than me And stronger than me And his arms A little bit longer than me But, he aint On a JB Song with me I be tryna chill They be tryna side with a thrill No Pun intended Was raised by the power of Will Like Luke with the force If push comes to shove Like Kobe in the 4th Ice Water, Let's flush Try'na be the best And yes with the fliest Like David and Goliath I conquered the Giant So Now I Got The world in my hand I was born from two stars So the moon's where I land I'm out Chorus: I will never say never (I will fight) I will fight till' forever (Make It right) When ever you knock me down I will right stand on the ground Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up And Never Say Never I will never say never (I will fight) I will fight till' forever (Make It right) When ever you knock me down I will right stand on the ground Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up And Never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never And Never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-Never Say Never |} Category:Downloaded Songs